Before I met her
by Macmari
Summary: Jack Vessalius; a man known for his love of Lacie Baskerville, but, what about before he met her? See just how much he went through, before he met his saving light! (Crappy description is crappy...)


Jack: Hello people! This story is all about me! :3 If you hate me, please, don't read or complain about it. It's MY story, from MY point of view.

Mari: What he means to say is, if you give feedback, try to make it positive. Be sure to rate it too. ^^

Jack: Well, anyway, enjoy the story!

~V~

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" a woman yelled at me, throwing another plate, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME!" she had gone insane...the constant beating had been going on for 7 years now, and I was getting tired of it. This woman was my mother?...could that really be true? Mothers were supposed to be caring, and sweet. All this woman ever did was beat me and blame me for breaking things she threw at me. She continued the beating before noticing all the broken porcelain that was surrounding me...not this again...I was long since tired of it "YOU BROKE THEM! YOU BROKE THEM! HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR MOTHER'S DISHES!" yeah, how DARE I. It's not like you were throwing them at me or anything. "CLEAN UP THIS MESS RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" she yelled at me...I didn't move..."CLEAN IT UP!" she repeated before taking a frying pan and smacking me with it.

"I...I can't...mother..." I said to her, barely able to make the words come out. I knew how she would react, but, I had to try anyway...

"GET UP AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS JACK VESSALIUS!" She hollered, causing me to try to stand, much to my surprise I managed it with the help of the wall.

I set to cleaning, though it hurt to move. Why did I have to do this? SHE was the one who broke them! Not me! The dishes weren't what this was about though, and I knew it. My father still hadn't come for her. I had comited the sin of looking like him. Maybe I should have done something like dye my hair green. I wouldn't look like him THEN would I? That was silly though, how would I dye my hair anyway?

As I cleaned, my mother left, she was going to see a friend, thank whoever the hell might be watching. (Though I doubt the existence of any sort of god...at this point...) I stopped, she would forget about the dishes if they were hidden, so, I hid them from her before going to my room and collapsing. After that...I don't know. I know that I woke up hearing a conversation outside...my mother was talking about something with her friend...I wasn't interested until I heard "I'll buy him from you, your son is a cutie" that freaked me out...

"If you can take that thing out of my site, I'll just hand him over! I can't take this any longer! He's a bastard child who I want out of my life!" my own mother was going to sell me?...SELL me? What was I?! Some kind of toy she didn't want anymore?! No! I am a human being! A living, breathing, person! How COULD she!? Why would anybody want to BUY a person anyway!?

I decided not to find out. I had planned on running away in the past, but, now...I had to put that plan into action! I just had to wait until night; I wouldn't be caught then...

The two women entered my room; I was leaning against the wall quietly...

They discussed my physical traits mostly, my personality was fairly obvious. I was quiet. Quiet and miserable. My mother's friend began to do weird things like grab my arm and lift it, as though she was checking to see if I was a real person. "Huh...he has body heat, I thought he was dead or something" she said, apparently she was trying to make fun of how quiet I was being.

"He's alive, Jack is just very quiet," My mother said, her tone was cold, just as cold as her soul.

Her friend ran her fingers across my face before lifting it by my chin, seeming to want a closer look...she was creeping me out. I couldn't show how creeped out I was, I had to stay emotionless and silent like I had been. Showing emotions, I could get in trouble easier. She continued to study me, the more she did, the more nervous I got. I reminded myself I would probably never see her again, seeing as I was running away. That's when it struck me….where would I go? I had nowhere. If I ran off into the forest, I would die for sure….Unless I made it to an easier place to survive. The Capital city of Sabrie! That's where I would go! I heard that it's easier to live in a large city, so, I decided that's where I'd go. Again, thank whoever is watching for my mind. I was able to distract myself.

When my mother's friend left, I got a glare. I hate you mom, really, I do. "Jack, gather your belongings. Your little ass will be out of here in the morning," she said to me coldly before walking out. Yeah, gather my belongings. Tell me, which of my belongings have you not broken over my head? Oh, even better question! HOW THE HELL CAN I PICK SOMETHING UP WHEN YOU BROKE MY ARM!? I'm sorry; I need to stop the sarcasm directed at my mother, huh? Damn it…I wish I said some of that out loud. Then again, she would have hit me.

I waited until sunset before I began to pack up. I took my mother's pendant with the Vessalius crest on it, I didn't care how much she valued it, and it might come in use to be related to Viscount Vessalius. I put some fruits onto the blanket I was taking, and a knife. After that, I looked around for more things I could use living on my own. In all, my supplies consisted of a knife, a hammer, my mom's frying pan because if somebody attacks me I've figured out how to use it as a dangerous weapon, fruits, half a loaf of bread, and a bottle of wine. You're probably wondering about the wine, right? Well, I needed SOMETHING to drink for one, and for two, I could easily reuse the bottle. And then, I somehow by a miraculous occurrence tied the blanket closed on my supplies with only my left hand. Damn right arm, heal already! Now there was the problem of opening the door. Damn it. I had to put down the blanket full of stuff and open the door. Then I had to pick it back up and leave, I didn't bother closing the door behind me. HOPE YOU GET SICK FROM THE DRAFT BITCH!

And with that, my journey began. I had a long way to go before I reached the capital, but, I was determined to get there. Whatever obstacles I had to face, I could take them, right?


End file.
